Yo No Te Olvide
by Amy Swan
Summary: A Bella y a todos les hacen creer que Edward esta muerto. Ahora que hará Bella sin su amor, sobrevivirá sin él?. Y cuando vea un chico igual a él, a Edward, que hará?.
1. Capitulo 1 Muerto

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos ;)**

**Rated M: Bueno ahora solo será drama, pero también tendrá su vocabulario, y algunas escenas de Sexo, muy pocas pero saben que es reglamento de Fan Fic.**

**Bueno aquí una nueva historia espero me apoyen :)**

* * *

**YO NO TE OLVIDE**

**Capitulo 1 Muerto..**

Voltee a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las seis de la mañana, a penas para levantarme, alistarme e irme a mi trabajo, de nuevo mis ojos se movieron para ver el acompañante que tenía a mi lado, era el ser más maravilloso de la tierra, era el ser que yo más amaba, por el que yo daría mi vida, el que me hacia suspirar todas las mañanas, mejor resumido mi todo, mi mundo.

Con mucha lentitud y suavidad fui levantándome de la cama pero me sobresalte cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

-Amor porque te asustas?, ni porque hubiera alguien más en esta habitación-. Me decía mientras sentía que se reía a mis espaldas, yo me voltee a verlo.

-Edward, amor se supone que estabas dormido-. Le dije mirando sus ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me hipnotizaban.

-Como dijiste se supone-. Me dijo para luego abalanzarse sobre mis labios, primero fue delicado, suave, luego me beso con pasión, lujuria, y yo me estaba retrasando para el trabajo.

-Amor para, para-. Logre decir en un momento que me dejo tomar aire, para luego seguirme besando.

Por unos momento más, seguimos en nuestra danza, él era tan tierno, acariciaba mis labios como él solo sabía, me hacía subir al cielo en un instante, de nuevo me acorde de mi trabajo y muy suavemente me separe de mi hermoso hombre, pero sin querer hacerlo.

-Amor llegare tarde a mi trabajo y tú también-. Le sonreí.

-No deberíamos trabajar hoy, deberíamos quedarnos todo el día en la cama, amándonos-. De nuevo se abalanzo sobre mí pero antes de que llegara de nuevo hable.

-Mi vida no sabes cómo quiero hacer eso pero en serio hoy tengo muchas citas, no puedo simplemente no ir-. Sin ánimos de hacerlo me levante de mi cama.

-Lo sé, también tengo cosas importantes en la empresa-. Dijo con un hermoso puchero en su cara, me acerque de nuevo a él y le acaricie la mejilla.

-Amor ni porque fuéramos la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver, ven cambia esa carita, y levántate a ti también se te hace tarde-. Me regalo su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, le di un corto beso, pero demostrándole todo mi amor que tenía, el hizo lo mismo.

.

.

Llegue a la veterinaria a tiempo, tenía citas todo el día, vacunas a cientos de perros y gatos y una pequeña operación de un cachorrito que se había fracturado su tibia.

Pues sí, tenía una veterinaria pequeña, la había levantado con ayuda de mi padre hacía un año, los animales son mi adoración, son como hijos, aunque yo no puedo tener a ninguno conmigo ya que en el edificio que vivimos Edward y yo no se permiten animales, aunque en nuestra casa de campo si esta Tito mi gatito y Sara mi perrita, solo podía tener a ellos dos porque Edward aunque no odie los animales no los tolera cerca, le rogué mucho para que me dejara a Tito y a Sara hasta que accedió.

-Buenos días Tanya-. Salude a mi secretaria, ella me ayuda mucho, la estimo demasiado, es mi amiga en torno a mi trabajo, con ella cuento siempre.

-Bueno días Bella, bonita mañana verdad?-. y Si es verdad, en Seattle está en ni mucho sol, ni mucho nubado, para mí, día perfecto.

-Si tienes razón, sabes cómo amo los días así, aunque siempre el clima puede cambiar-. Le sonreí.

-Si tienes razón, la Señora Watson te está esperando con Bonita-. Bonita era la perrita de Sra.

-Gracias-. De nuevo le sonreí.

Me dirigí a mi consultorio, y si afuera en la sala de espera estaba ella, con Bonita.

-Bueno días Doc. Swan-. Me saludo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días Sra. Watson, veremos cómo esta Bonita para aplicarle su inyección-. Le decía mientras les abría la puerta del consultorio.

-Ay Doc. la inyección, ugg sabe como odio ver inquieta a mi Bonita, a ella no le gustan, usted sabe-. Y sí, a la perrita no le gustaban así que chillaba cada vez que le aplicaba la inyección.

Me puse mi bata, y mis guantes.

-Sra. Watson usted sabe que así ella siempre estará protegida, présteme su carne para notificar-. Ella me pasó el carnet, puse la fecha de hoy, la inyección que se ha de aplicar hoy y la próxima cita.

Después de aplicarla hablamos un poco más sobre los cuidados de Bonita y así sucedió con 4 perritos más, 4 gatitos y un pequeño Hámster.

Muy rápidamente dieron las 12:00, hora de almuerzo.

Salimos con Tanya al restaurante chino que hay a una cuadra de la veterinaria, daba la casualidad de que ambas amábamos la comida china.

Al llegar nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, pues ya somos clientas de este lugar, pedimos tallarines con pollo y una coca-cola light para cada una.

-Sabes Marcus me propuso matrimonio-. Me conto Tanya emocionada.

Marcus es su novio ya hacía 3 años, bueno ahora su prometido porque puedo jurar que le dijo que sí.

-Waoo Tanya, me alegro mucho por ti, puedo jurar que le dijiste sí-. Con la sonrisa más grande en su cara me asintió con la cabeza.

-Ohh felicidades, ustedes se merecen ser felices-. Le sonreí, ella y Marcus han tenido muchos problemas en su relación, la familia de él no la acepta, aun así siempre han estado juntos.

-Gracias Bella, y si yo también digo eso, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie todavía, tu eres la primera, y pues yo quería pedirte un favor-. Me dijo.

-Es un honor ser la primera en saberlo, y claro dime, dime qué es?-. Le pregunté.

-Bueno Marcus y yo queríamos que tu y Edward sean los padrinos de Boda, ustedes han sido muy bueno con nosotros, los apreciamos mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, no cuento con nadie más-. Estaba muy sorprendida.

-He.. he en serio?-. Tanya asintió.

-Yo, si claro y no creo que Edward tenga problema-. Yo madrina de Bodas nunca lo imagine.

-En serio genial, genial Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, necesitaba que tú me digieras que si para comenzar todo, lo hemos planeado para dentro de 3 meses-. Ella se veía muy emocionada y me encantaba.

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con los preparativos, hablamos con la hermana de Edward, Alice, que ella es experta en estos temas, seguro ella querrá-. Yo sé que es así.

-Oh en serio, oh si ustedes me ayudarían mucho, gracias Bella te quiero-. Se paro para abrazarme, yo hice igual, me separé de ella cuando sonó mi celular, lo tomé y contesté.

-Bella-. Era Alice, preciso ella.

-Alice, hola preciso estábamos hablando de ti, Tanya se va a casar y quería saber si tu nos ayudarías en los preparativos-. La emoción de Tanya me había contagiado.

-Eso es genial, Bella necesito decirte algo, ven a mi casa ya-. Ella sonaba muy preocupada, y era como si estuviera llorando.

-Si Alice ahora mismo salgo para halla-. Su voz no me gustaba nada, sabía que había pasado algo grave, pero que sería?, colgué la llamada.

-Tanya, algo paso con Alice, por favor cancela todas mis citas, dile a mi colega el que me ayudaría hoy en la operación que si lo puede hacer en el consultorio de él con sus ayudantes que yo le pago el costo, que por favor surgió algo importante-. Algo en mi corazón me dice que es algo grave.

-Claro Bella ve yo me encargo de todo cuídate-. Tanya sonaba preocupada también.

-Gracias-.

Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba coger mi Audi, muy rápido llegué al parqueadero y maneje lo más rápido que me llevaba a la casa de los Cullen, Alice todavía vivía con sus padres.

Ellos vivían en las afueras de Seattle, a una hora de donde me encontraba.

.

.

-Alice que pasa-. Me recibió ella llorando, Esme y Carlisle venían también con su rostro agónico, nadie hablaba.

-Por favor, que pasa?-. Grité, ya no podía más con su silencio.

-Bella cálmate, hace un rato nos llamó Jessica, nos dijo que Edward había tenido un accidente-. Dijo Esme.

-Que?, Edward en un accidente, pero y entonces que hacemos aquí, porque no me dijeron más bien en qué hospital se encontraba para haberme ido para allá, díganme donde-. Gritaba, mis lágrimas ya se estaban derramando por mis mejillas.

-Bella, Edward esta muerto-. No, no eso no puede ser posible, nosotros estaríamos juntos hasta el fin, nosotros teníamos mucho por delante, nosotros teníamos muchos sueños.

-Nooooooooo-. Grite con todas las fuerzas que tenía-. No puede ser él no puede estar muerto esto es una vil mentira, pero como sucedió que paso?-. Preguntaba a todos mientras más lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-Hubo una explosión en la gasolinera que queda cerca a su trabajo, él por desgracia se encontraba hay, Jessica nos llamo para decírnoslo, ella recibió a Edward en la clínica nos dijo que tenía quemaduras de primer grado por todo su cuerpo, llego con un poco de vida allá, pero ella no pudo hacer nada, simplemente se fue-. Hablo Esme, estaba en los brazos de Carlisle también se soltó a llorar.

-Pero a qué horas sucedió eso, se supone que él debía estar en la empresa no fuera de ella-. Mi corazón no podía más con el dolor, mi amor se había ido.

-Fue a eso de las 11:45, él pidió permiso para salir un poco antes a la hora del almuerzo, estaba en la gasolinera echando combustible a su auto cuando hubo llamas y todo exploto-. Yo no paraba de llorar, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el suelo hasta que de nuevo me pare ligero y sentí un leve mareo, al caminar a brazos de Alice sentí que me desvanecí hasta que todo estuvo negro.

.

.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos de nuevo, me encontraba en una habitación blanca, con aparatos a mis lados, yo estaba acostada en una camilla, estaba en el hospital y Alice estaba sentada al lado mío llorando.

-Alice-. Dije muy bajito, de nuevo mis lagrimas bajaban, ella volteo a verme.

-Alice dime que no es cierto por favor dímelo-. Le suplicaba.

-Bella como me gustaría eso pero simplemente no es así, ya hicieron las pruebas de ADN y si es él-. Su voz se oía muy agónica.

-Esta mañana, él me dijo que si nos quedábamos en casa, yo le dije que no, que teníamos que trabajar, que no era la última vez que nos veríamos, porque no le hice caso, así esto no estaría pasando-. Hable muy bajito y entre sollozos.

-Bella no es tu culpa-. Pero yo así lo siento, que es mi culpa, ¿Porqué no le dije que sí, que me quedaba con él en la cama?.

Alice me abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos, pues ella es muy pequeña, sentí que abrían la puerta, cuando voltee a ver estaba Esme llorando, Carlisle con su rostro lleno de dolor, Emmett con su rostro también marcado por el dolor y Rosalie llorando en brazos de Emmett, mi mamá René, con mi papa Charlie, también con sus rostros marcados por el dolor.

Emmett es hermano de Edward igual que Alice, Rosalie la esposa de Emmett, toda mi familia estaba allí pero faltaba mi Edward.

-Hija lo sentimos mucho, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos-. Hablo mi padre, mi madre me abrazo después que me soltó Alice, Rosalie me dio una mirada de que también lo sentía mucho y Emmett de comprensión.

-El no puede estar muerto-. De nuevo dije.

Ahora todos en la habitación estaban llorando, menos mi padre que no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, menos por los sollozos, hasta que entro Jessica, ella también lloraba.

-Yo lo siento mucho, yo solo no pude hacer nada-. Ella era Doctora en la clínica, se supone que fue ella la que atendió a Edward, ella fue la última verlo con vida.

-Jessica no es tu culpa-. Le dijo Carlisle.

-Fue muy doloroso verlo en ese estado, ustedes saben que yo lo aprecio mucho-. Ella estaba enamorada de Edward.

-Gracias Jessica por hacer lo imposible por él-. Agradeció Esme, yo todavía me encontraba en brazos de mamá.

-Tienen que comenzar los trámites del velorio-. Hablo de nuevo la Doctora, ella simplemente no me cae bien, siempre me quiso robar a mi amor.

-Yo, yo lo hago-. Hable por primera vez mientras estaba ella.

-No Bella, no te preocupes yo me encargo-. Dijo Alice.

-Está bien supongo que yo no poseo la fuerza-. Y era verdad, yo simplemente quería morirme, irme con él a donde sea que estuviese ahora.

-Iré a traerte algo de comer Bella lo necesitas-. Hablo mi padre.

-No, yo no tengo hambre, como pretendes que lo haga papá-. Replique.

-Bella debes comer, ahora no solo será para ti-. Bueno ahora si me perdí como que no solo para mi, se supone que solo yo comería.

-De veríamos irnos todos, dejarla descansar, Alice podrías quedarte con ella-. Hablo Rosalie, todos asintieron.

Salieron de la habitación excepto Alice.

-Bella sabes porque mi hermano salió temprano?-. Pregunto ella.

-No, no sé porque diablos tuvo que hacerlo-. De nuevo me solté a llorar, aunque ya creo que no me quedaban lagrimas.

-Él iba a cómprate un anillo, hoy iba a proponerte matrimonio-. Yo ahora lloraba más fuerte, Alice tenía una miraba de disculpa.

-No, Alice porque me dices esto ahora-. Él se quería casar conmigo y yo también, esto ahora dolía el triple, porque te lo llevaste Dios, él debería estar aquí, él debería estar vivo, yo sin él no puedo vivir, yo me siento muerta, ya no me siento valer nada, yo me quiero morir.

De nuevo Alice me abrazo, yo simplemente no tuve fuerzas para alzar mis manos y corresponderle, yo solo quería dormir también para siempre.

Mi papa entro con una bandeja, en ella había un sándwich y un jugo de naranja.

-Ten hija come, lo necesitas-. Me acarició mi mejilla.

Tome el jugo y le di un sorbo, por poco y se me devuelve lo aleje de mi.

-Papá no quiero, yo no puedo-. Le dije.

-Hija tienes que comer, tienes que ser fuerte por mi nieto-.

* * *

**Ok aquí una nueva locura**, **no me maten y espero entiendan, como dice el Summary a ellos le hacen creer que Edward esta muerto, pero no es así el esta VIVO, a medida que se valla desarrollando la historia me an entendiendo mejor, y espero no se enreden tampoco jeje.**

**Bueno solo espero que les guste si es así por favor regalenmen un Review si no les gusta pues igual así borro la historia y lo dejamos como tema olvidado.**

**Cuídense**** Besos!**

**Su Amiga Amy! :D**


	2. Capitulo 2 Comenzando de Nuevo

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Comenzando de nuevo.**

**Pov. Bella**

-Como que nieto, papá que me estas contando?-. Yo embarazada, bebe?.

-Si Bella estas embarazada, Alice no se lo habían dicho?-. Parecía muy preocupado por mí, por mi reacción, yo solo estaba en shock.

-No Charlie ella no lo sabía-. La expresión de Alice, es como "_Charlie metiste la pata_".

-Yo lo siento hija, yo pensé que tu sabias-. No sabía que decirle, es que un bebe de Edward, pero como paso esto?, yo, yo hace unos instantes quería morirme, y ahora estoy peor, lo más fácil era irme de este mundo para encontrarme en la eternidad con Edward, pero un bebe lo cambia todo, ahora debo comprender que debo vivir por él, que debo luchar por él, una parte de mi Edward dentro de mí, ahora todo lo tenía claro, lagrimas comenzaron a salirse de mis ojos, lagrimas de felicidad porque a pesar de este dolor tan profundo de perder a mi Amor ahora llevaba nuestro fruto en mi, en mi vientre, ahora tengo que salir adelante por mi pequeño, porque si llego a cometer alguna estupidez se que Edward nunca me lo perdonaría, tengo que ser fuerte, y tengo que comenzar desde ya.

-Papá no te preocupes, tarde o temprano tenía que enterarme-. Le sonreí, la poca felicidad que tengo comenzó a florecer en mí.

-Bella, pero mira como te vuelven a brillar esos ojitos otra vez con vida-. Chilló Alice.

-Alice es que como no, a pesar de que Edward no está tengo una parte de él en mi, aunque me gustaría irme a la eternidad con él solo ya no puedo, tengo que luchar por mi hijo, por nuestro bebe, por esta nueva vida, mi bebe no tiene la culpa de que por cosas del destino su papá se halla ido-. De nuevo la tristeza me invadía, es algo que no se evita a pesar de esta nueva esperanza que me embarga.

-Oh Bella-. Alice se lanzo a mí abrazándome.

De nuevo entraron todos los que estaban antes, menos Jessica.

-Mama, Charlie le dijo a Bella del nuevo integrante a la familia sin pensarlo, pero aun así Bella lo tomo bien, lo ve como una esperanza-. Que pensaban ellos que yo podía hacer que?.

-Charlie tu como siempre tan imprudente-. Le dijo mamá, el solo se disculpo con la mirada.

-Bella a pesar de todo esto nos alegro mucho esa noticia, como dice Alice, una esperanza-. Dijo Esme, yo solo le sonreí.

-Felicidades-. Dijeron todos, yo solo les sonreí, la mejor sonrisa que tenía y les murmure un gracias, todo fueron abrazándome uno a uno.

-Será el niño mas mimado de la historia-. Chillo Emmett, sus ojitos también brillaban.

-No será la niña más mimada-. Le peleo Alice sacándole la lengua, Emmett le devolvió el gesto, todos tenían una pequeña sonrisas en sus caras.

-Bueno yo me voy tengo que preparar todo-. Hablo de nuevo Alice refiriéndose al entierro de mi Amor, la expresión de todos allí cambio de nuevo a la tristeza.

-Cuídate Alice, gracias-. Le dije a Alice, en ese momento entro Tanya con Marcus.

-Buenos tardes-. Todos hicimos un asentamiento de cabeza, Tanya se acerco a mí a abrazarme.

-Bella lo siento mucho, apenas me entere salí para acá-. Me dijo ella.

-Gracias-. Le contesté.

-Por cierto como está la veterinaria?, si operaron como les dije?-. Le pregunté, no podía abandonarla aunque hasta ahora me acordaba.

-Si tranquila todo está bien no te preocupes-. Me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Tanya no se qué haría sin ti-.

.

.

El día de la despedida de Edward fue hermoso a pesar de las circunstancias, ese día la misa en la capilla fue asombrosa, asistieron todos sus amigos, todos con los que trabajaba él, mis amigos e inclusive algunas personas a la cual yo atendía sus animalitos, mis colegas y toda la familia, lo más doloroso fue sus _"lo siento mucho", _ esas palabras me sumían hasta lo más hondo, también al momento de que cubrían de tierra su ataúd, en todo el momento no llore, hice la promesa de no hacerlo por él y por mi bebe, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, también por mi familia.

Ya ha pasado 2 semanas después del accidente y yo tengo un mes de embarazo, estas dos semanas han sido agobiantes y he pensado mucho, quiero irme lejos de todos y de todo, en estos días no he podido pisar ni siquiera el apartamento que compartíamos Edward y yo me he quedado en la casa de mis padres, todas mis cosas me las trajeron ellos, necesito irme porque me agobian verlos juntos, a ellos y a los Cullen, con sus respectivas parejas, menos Alice pero sé que ella no me va a entender por el simple hecho de que no ha tenido pareja, es frustrante muchas veces he deseado tener a mi Edward pero ya sé que no puedo, todas las noches sueño con que él está conmigo en nuestra casa de verano, y lo siento tan real, es como si quisieran decirme que él está vivo, algo completamente imposible.

A pesar de que no había querido venir al apartamento donde vivíamos, aquí me encontraba en la habitación principal, en la habitación que compartíamos él y yo, y todo está impregnado de su olor, esta por todas partes, cogí la almohada de él y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas como hace tiempo no lo hacía en el hospital, necesitaba descargarme, a pesar de que he querido ser fuerte todo esto duele y mucho, se que nunca más encontrare a nadie como él, él será mi único amor.

Después de pasear todo el apartamento me fui, lo único que me traje de allí fue una foto en la que estamos él y yo en una feria, estamos abrazados, él con su sonrisa torcida que tanto amo y yo con mi sonrisa, nuestros ojos se notan brillantes, sus ojos están con toda la ternura que él siempre me brindaba, ese día fue hermoso cumplíamos un año de nuestra relación y decidimos pasarlo en esa feria.

Me dirigí a la veterinaria para revisar como iba la nueva Doctora ya que había designado a alguien que se hiciera a cargo mientras yo me sobrepondría, no quería trabajar todavía allí, en si me traía muchos recuerdos de mi Amor, allí hicimos muchas cosas…

Como pude ver todo estaba bien, al parecer la Doc. Sutherland ya se había acomodado a mi pequeña veterinaria, Tanya todavía sigue siendo la secretaria de allí, ya se entiende con su nuevo jefe.

Al salir de allí me dispuse a irme a la casa de los Cullen a dejar mi nota, así me despediré de ellos igual que de mis padres, no quería seguir con la misma pelea ya que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión pero yo nos soportaba verlos juntos.

Me iría de Seattle para New York, allí está Jasper un amigo muy cercano a la familia que ha vivido desde siempre allí, bueno también es mi súper amigo, lo considero como mi hermano a pesar que hablamos poco el siempre me entiende y me apoya, también me considera su pequeña hermana así en la distancia, nadie lo sabría excepto Tanya ya que se que ella me guardara el secreto ya que Alice no lo haría, y yo sé que mis padres no pensarían que me fue allí.

Ya tengo todo preparado, mis maletas, la veterinaria a cargo, mi despedida de mi familia aunque no sería llamarlo así ya que estaría en contacto con ellos y los vería de vez en cuando solo que no quiero que ellos sepan donde estaré porque sé que haya estarán y me agobiaran.

Mi vuelo sale a las 4:30, a esa hora mis padres no llegarían a casa y así podre salir sin problemas, decidí llamar a Tanya.

-Tanya mi vuelo sale a en 2 horas, como te dije no le digas a nadie donde estaré, confió en ti-. Sabía que podida.

-Si claro Bella cuídate mucho me llamas cuando llegues, no me olvides-. Ella sollozaba.

-Yo lo hare gracias por todo, bye-. Colgué.

Sinceramente no quería irme, era dejar todo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a sufrir allí porque sabría que lo haría, sentir la incomodidad todo el tiempo, sentir que no tienes lo que más amas en la vida a tu lado cuando los demás sí, es insoportable.

Las dos horas se me fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahora me encontraba en el **Seattle-Tacoma International Airport** en la Sala A esperando mi vuelo, al llamarme sentí que se me derramaban unas pocas lagrimas, ahora todo cambiaría, me iría a un nuevo mundo, una nueva vida, a pesar de que no todo lo dejaba atrás así lo siento, sería algo nuevo.

.

.

Me baje del avión un poco adormilada, creo que últimamente me ha dado mucho sueño, dicen que son síntomas de embarazo, al llegar a la Sala Jasper me recibió con una gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella, hace tanto no te veo, siento lo de Edward, estas súper cambiada-. Jasper me sonreía.

-Hola Jasper gracias por recibirme, también estas muy cambiado, siento al tener que recurrir a ti-. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de nuevo estaba muy sensible.

-Bella no llores sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, yo te ayudare y te apoyare-. Me abrazo de nuevo.

-Muchísimas gracias en serio Jazz créeme que me ayudas mucho, no soportaría verlos a ellos felices-. Con Jasper no me preocupada, él no tiene una pareja fija solo novias, con él me sentiría bien.

-Bella siempre, como te digo siempre, y no me agradezcas-.

Llevaba pocas maletas, solo mis pertenencias que eran pocas, aquí compraría de nuevo cosas, además que viviré por un tiempo en el apartamento de Jazz, él ya sabía que yo estaba embarazada, y yo me sustentaría poco a poco con mis ahorros.

Jazz vivía en una apartamento de 18 pisos en el centro de New York, su apartamento estaba en el piso 10 puerta 502 es muy grande, sabía que poseía 3 habitaciones, su cocina, su sala, su comedor, baños en cada habitación y uno afuera, se sentía muy cómodo, lo que alcance a ver todo estaba pintado en colores claros, muebles negros, todo muy bien calculado, también los electrodomésticos negros igual que la cocina y el refrigerador.

-Jazz en serio muchas gracias yo apenas pueda conseguiré un nuevo lugar, no quiero incomodarte por mucho tiempo-. Él me frunció el ceño.

-Bella no te preocupes dije que te ayudaría y lo voy a hacer así que no te afanes por eso ok?-. Le sonreí.

-Jazz en serio no sabré como pagarte todo esto-. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bella ya para, ven vamos a la que será tu habitación es la de la izquierda-. Nos dirigimos allí y que sorpresa la que me lleve al abrir la puerta, mi habitación tenía una súper cama King Kong, sus respectivas mesitas de noche, un gran armario con un espejo de pies a cabeza, un tocador, en el baño tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, era increíble, yo venía preparada para al menos comprar los muebles de mi propia habitación, estaba pintada con un azul claro y los muebles color madera.

-Jazz esto es hermoso-. De nuevo esa sonrisa en su cara.

-Genial que te gusto, no se creía que de pronto no te iban a gustar los colores o que necesitabas algo más, no sé-. Ja! no suficiente está loco.

-Jazz esto es demasiado, en serio muchas gracias no me cansaré de repetirlo-. Lo abracé.

-Bella tienes hambre?-. Me preguntó.

-No Jazz en el avión cené, estoy más bien cansada, quiero dormir-. Le contesté.

-Claro Bella, que pases muy buena noche, bienvenida siempre-. El se dirigió para afuera.

-Gracias de nuevo, también pasa buena noche-. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dispuse a darme un baño, todo lo desempacaría al otro día, también haría las respectivas llamadas, ya los extrañaba a todos…

Edward estaba parado en la mitad de un puente colgante en medio de la nada, yo estaba al principio de una de las puntas de este, no tenía muy bien claro en cual.

-Mi dulce Bella te amaré por siempre, todos los días de mi vida-. Yo me había soltado a llorar, el me regalaba su sonrisa torcida, no sé en qué momento estaba al lado de él.

-Mi amor no llores, yo siempre estaré contigo-. Lo abracé.

-Edward por favor nunca me dejes, nunca te vayas-. Él se separo de mí.

-Nunca mi dulce Bella yo siempre estaré contigo-. Y se alejo, se iba cayendo por aquel vacio mientras sonreía.

-Edward no me dejes, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, no lo hagas, te necesito-. Lloraba más fuerte, lo último que alcance a escuchar fue _Mi dulce Bella siempre contigo. _

.

**Pov. Edward**

**Día del accidente**

Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo a la mujer más hermosa conmigo y hoy le pediría que fuera mi esposa, la tendría conmigo para siempre, ella es lo que yo más amo, y sé que ella también me ama a mí, ella es mi vida, ella me hace muy feliz, si quien no ha dicho que hemos tenido nuestros bajones pero siempre lo hemos superado todos, el amor que nos tenemos le gana a todo lo que nos quiera separar.

Estaba rumbo a mi oficina, yo trabajo en el sector contable de una de las empresas más importantes de Seattle, hoy tenemos la reunión del mes, donde pasamos todas las cuentas, inversiones, gastos, todo.

Al llegar me encontré con mi secretaria Lauren que me tenía las carpetas listas para la reunión de hoy, tenía que de nuevo revisarlas para saber que todo estaba en orden a pesar de que yo las había preparado pero para mí era necesario volver a hacerlo.

Hoy saldría unos instantes antes del almuerzo a comprarle el anillo de compromiso a mi Bella, ya lo habíamos divisado con Alice ella me había acompañado hace unos días a escogerlo, ella es la única que sabe de mi propósito.

El día se me paso muy rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las 11:30, recogí todo le revisado, todo estaba en orden listo para la reunión, salí de mi oficina para dirigirme al parqueadero del edificio, cogí el ascensor y baje con varias personas, la sonrisa que estaba en mi cara no me la borraba nadie, hoy a penas saliera de la oficina la invitaría a comer, la llevaría a un restaurante en el que reserve, a mejor decir ya tenía todo preparado, solo me faltaba el anillos que también ya estaba apartado.

Me subí a mi volvo, puse música relajante y me dirigí a mi destino, estaba esperando a que el semáforo diera luz verde para arrancar, cuando vi que venía un auto a toda velocidad directo a mí, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada cuando sentí un impacto de frente, sentí que el auto rodo por el golpe, sentí que mi cabeza dolía a los mil demonios, todo lo único que pude decir fue _Te Amo Bella. _

* * *

**Chicas siento muchisimo mi retraso, creanme he tenido unos días de mierda, yo lo siento mucho **

**Gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas, Seguidores.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Maya Masen Cullen .. Law Rojas por cierto de nuevo Maya muchas gracias me hiciste caer en cuenta de varias cosillas.**

**Gracias a los lectores silenciosos :)**

**Perdónenme**** en serio el retrato :(**

**Para los que no hallan visto BD2 disfrútenla mucho, yo todavia no hasta mañana jeje :/ para los que ya bueno que genial :DD**

**Los quiero Cuidensen y Besos Su amiga Amy :DD**


	3. Capitulo 3 El Tiempo Pasa

**Lo personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 El Tiempo Pasa**

**Pov. Edward**

Fui a levantarme de donde estaba pero sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza y pecho.

-Amor una chica que está de pie al lado de la cama donde me encuentro, revise todo el cuarto y me di cuenta que me hallaba en un hospital.

-Disculpa quien eres tú?-. Le pregunté a aquella chica, la cual no conocía, inmediatamente ella se puso a llorar.

-Edward no me recuerdas, soy tu novia Jessica-. Jessica?, Edward?, estaba totalmente confundido.

-Disculpa no te conozco, además quien es Edward?-. Le pregunte a aquella chica desconocida para mí.

-Tú-. Me señalo-. Tú eres Edward-. Ah?, fruncí mi ceño, yo Edward pero si yo no me llamo Edward, esperen yo como me llamo, quién soy?.

No recuerdo nada, toda mi mente está en blanco, Dios mío que me está pasando?, golpeé la baranda de la cama con fuerza, me siento frustrado, asustado…

-Me lo temía, sabía que esto pasaría-. Seguía sollozando la chica.

-Que me está pasando, porque no recuerdo ni como me llamo?-. Le pregunté.

-Amor hace poco sufriste un accidente automovilístico, te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza, esto te provocó amnesia y por eso no recuerdas nada-. Qué? Y porque ella me llama amor, no entiendo nada.

-Déjame solo por favor-. Le pedí.

-Edward tenemos que ponerte unos calmantes para que descanses, también medicamentos para el dolor, déjame ayudarte-. Me pidió la chica que no conocía.

-Por favor vete-. Le grité, sentía que mis nervios florecían, me estaba alterando mucho y era mejor que ella se fuera, gracias a Dios salió por la puerta y quede completamente solo.

Que me estaba pasando?, porque no recordaba absolutamente nada, amnesia?, de un momento a otro grite con todas mis fuerzas, no me importaba estar en un hospital solo quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragará, yo no quiero vivir así, yo no puedo vivir así, al divisar de nuevo la puerta venía dos hombres con la chica desconocida y le inyectaron algo a mi intravenosa, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Pov. Bella**

Hoy es el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mi Amor, todavía no asimilo que él se haya ido, y lo único que me consuela es mi pequeño Eddy, pues sí he tenido un hermoso niño y lo he llamado Edward como su padre, mi hijo es tan parecido a él, su cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, tez blanca, e inclusive en su actitud a pesar de su corta edad ya faltando poco para sus dos años.

Sigo hospedada en New York con mi Eddy, aunque ya no vivimos en el apartamento de Jasper, saque uno propio pequeño para nosotros dos, trabajo en un centro de especialización para animales como veterinaria, yo solo cuido de ellos, estoy pendiente cuando se enferman, estoy pendiente de las respectivas inyecciones, todo lo que implica el caso de mi carrera, lo demás lo hacen las otras respectivas personas.

Mi familia, los Cullen y mis padres por fin aceptaron que necesitaba estar con mi vida sola, aunque se disgustaron mucho con mi despedida pero aún así me entendierón, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado todavía no he podido vivir cerca de ellos, todavía me afecta el verlos juntos, ahora se ajunto Alice a ese grupo ya que apenas se conocieron con Jasper se enamoraron, yo lo llamo Amor a Primera Vista cosa que no sucedió con mi Edward ya que cuando nos conocimos nos odiamos, pero por ahí dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso y eso fue lo que nos sucedió.

Alice y Jasper se conocieron el día que fui a dar a luz a mi pequeño, para esas fechas les di mi paradero a mi familia pues no podría viajar a Seattle a tener a mi bebe, y ellos querían estar presentes, yo no les iba a negar ese derecho, de conocer a su nieto-sobrino, de estar presentes el día que vendría al mundo, gracias a Dios respetaron mi decisión de dejarme sola en la gran manzana, por fin me entendieron así que ellos me dieron mi espacio, siguieron viviendo en Seattle menos Alice que a los pocos meses se vino a vivir con Jasper, esa relación va muy en serio inclusive tienen planes de casarse pero hasta el próximo año.

Cada mes o los Cullen y mis padres vienen aquí o Alice, Jasper, mi pequeño y yo vamos a Seattle, puedo decir que la última parejita no me agobian ellos me entienden y nos vemos de vez en cuando en fin estoy en mi propio mundo con mi pequeño.

Mi veterinaria sigue en pie con Victoria es decir la Doc. Sutherland, y Tanya de secretaria como la primera vez que me vine para acá, todo está bien con ello.

Tanya al fin se casó con Marcus aunque aplazaron un poco la boda con la esperanza de que yo asistiera, pero no lo hice y ellos me entendieron, ver a ellos en la iglesia y saber que yo nunca podría hacerlo, casarme, saber que Edward estuvo a punto de pedir mi mano, que preciso el día de su accidente iba a comprar mi anillo de compromiso, yo simplemente no podía con eso, así que no asistí.

La relación con Tanya cada día ah sido más fuerte, ella se ha convertido en mi hermana, la aprecio tanto como a Alice, ella desde el principio supo para donde yo me iba, todos los días me llamaba para saber cómo nos encontrábamos, siempre estuvo muy al pendiente de la veterinaria y me veía cada vez que podía, es una excelente persona, es una de las mejores en mi vida.

Esme sigue trabajando en decoración de casas antiguas, no soy muy buena en ese tema, Carlisle también sigue en su puesto de médico en cardiología en el hospital más importante de Seattle, Emmett creó su propia empresa de arquitectura con ayuda de su esposa Rosalie, los dos estudiaron la misma carrera, a los dos les va muy bien, también tienen una hija llamada Amy su bebita de seis meses, Jasper es fotógrafo en una gran agencia de modelo y Alice que por fin terminó su carrera de diseño ahora trabaja en una tienda de ropa reconocida en New York haciendo diseños para esta, Mi padre siguió con su empresa en Seattle y mi madre cada vez inventando nuevos negocios de cosas distintas nunca se ha detenido en uno, solo cada 2 meses cambia de profesión,! Dios! nadie la controla y mi padre cubre todos sus caprichos, al parecer todos estamos bien pero siempre hace falta Edward, siempre sentimos el vacio en nuestro interior, en nuestros corazones, yo lo sigo amando como siempre, y sé que nunca lo superaré, pero tengo a mi hijo que es también una parte de él, es la única personita que me mantiene con vida.

Ahora nos encontrábamos mi pequeño y yo en Seattle para celebrar el segundo aniversario de mi Amor.

-Mami, mami veremos a papi?-. Oh mi adorable cosita, por fin había llegado de dar un paseo con sus abuelos, siempre ha sido muy inteligente desde que nació y sabe que su papi está en el cielo cuidándolo.

-Hola mi amor, lo veremos luego acuérdate que tú todavía no puedes porque estás muy chico, como te fue en tu paseo?-. Me dio una sonrisa envuelta en tristeza, desde que supo que su papi está en el cielo, siempre ha querido visitarlo.

-Bien mami, mi Abu "Abuela" me pompo un helado-. Mi adorable cosita.

-Mi vida recuerda que se dice compró y eso está muy bien-. Abrace a mi pequeña cosita.

-Hola Bella-. Me saludó Esme.

-Hola Esme como se comportó mi pequeño?-. Le pregunté, ella me sonrió.

-Muy bien como siempre, es un niño muy quieto, toda una hermosura, me hace acordar a su padre-. Inmediatamente su cara se trasformo en tristeza.

-Hey Esme por favor hoy no es el día de las tristezas, hoy sonreiremos, Edward estará muy feliz-. Aunque yo muy en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

-Claro hija tienes razón, ven vamos que todos nos esperan-. Asentí.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y sí hay estaban todos, Mis padres, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Amy, Alice, Jasper, Marcus y Tanya, todos para dirigirnos a la iglesia que queda en el centro de la cuidad, allí ofrecimos una misa para el aniversario, pero primero almorzaríamos todos aquí en la casa de los Cullen.

Tras el almuerzo nos dirigimos para la iglesia, cada uno en sus autos distintos, aunque yo y mi pequeño íbamos con René, y Charlie.

-Papá después de la misa me gustaría ir al cementerio, podría hacerse cardo de esta adorable cosita mientras tanto por favor-. Mi bebe no podía ir al cementerio porque está muy chico y de pronto se me enferma, le da hielo.

-Claro hija con mucho gusto, si quieres podemos decirle a Carlisle que nos lleve hasta casa para que tú te puedas quedarte con el auto-. Ya que él mío se encontraba en New York.

-Claro papá, mamá, gracias-. Ellos me sonrieron.

-Con mucho gusto hija-. Les sonreí.

-Mami le dices a papi que lo kero mucho-. Hablo mi cosita.

-Claro mi Amor con mucho gusto-.

.

La misa fue muy emotiva y alegre como la anterior, todos estuvimos alegres como lo prometimos hace un año, nada de tristeza para este día.

Me despedí de todos y me dirigí al coche de mi padre.

El camino lo hice despacio después de media hora por fin llegue al cementerio, aparque y emprendí camino para el sitio donde se encuentra mi Edward, cada año mandamos a adornar su tumba con rosas blancas, su color preferido.

-Hola mi Amor, como te encuentras hoy?, sabes nuestro pequeño Eddy te manda muchas saludes, que te quiere mucho, quiere venirte a visitar pero no puede, aún así él está siempre contigo, sabes mi vida te extraño mucho, como me hubiera gustado tenerte aquí para conocieras a tu hijo, él me recuerda mucho a ti, puedo decir que son iguales, él es mi soporté-. Comencé a sollozar a pesar de mi promesa.

-Todos los días estás conmigo, mi Amor nunca te olvidaré, te amo, siempre lo haré, como la promesa que nos hicimos aquel día lluvioso recuerdas?-.

_**-Flash Back **_

_Está lloviendo a cantaros, mi Amor está recostado en mi pecho, de un momento a otro se me ocurrió una locura, sonreí como tonta._

_-Mi amor sabes nunca me han besado bajo la lluvia-. Sentí su sonrisa._

_-Sabes a mí tampoco, quieres probar?-. Claro él me conoce muy bien, sabe lo que yo quiero._

_-Si mi vida, una mojadita no nos hace daño verdad?-. No me contestó para levantarse y cogerme en brazos, nos encontramos en la casa de campo, reí como loca mientras el llegaba a la puerta, con mi ayuda la abrimos y salimos al gran patio trasero, al llegar a la mitad de este me descargo._

_-Está muy fría, pero sabes está perfecta, sabes que amo lo frio-. Hablo con entusiasmado._

_-Si mi Amor le sé perfecto, te conozco perfecto-. Le sonreí._

_-Se que lo haces, ahora ven-. Me cogió de las manos e insinuó a abrazarme pero luego sentí que nos íbamos al suelo._

_-Mi vida yo solo quería mojarme no ensuciarme-. Se río._

_-Amor esto es disfrutar no te quejes-. Y comenzó a rodarnos hasta que yo quede arriba de él._

_-Mi dulce Edward bajo está deliciosa lluvia, todos empapados y sucios, prometo amarte por siempre y para siempre, te amo mi vida-. Me sonrió con amor._

_-Mi dulce Bella también prometo amarte por siempre y para siempre te amo-. Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír, luego me acorde de nuestro propósito._

_-Sabes me debes algo-. Le sonreí con picardía._

_-Tómalo es tuyo-. Muy lentamente me acerqué a sus labios, para luego profundizarnos en un beso, tierno, trasmitiéndonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, llevándome él al cielo en este instante solo con este perfecto beso, en realidad tenía algo mucho más especial bajo la lluvia, bueno eso creo yo, tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar, para luego de nuevo unir nuestras labios pero está vez el beso se tornó con pasión, caliente, lujurioso, lentamente y dándole picos es su labios le susurré._

_-No haremos el amor en medio del patio y así-. Me sonrió malicioso._

_-Claro que no-. Me volteo luego para yo quedar debajo de él se paró y de nuevo me tomo en brazos y así nos dirigimos a la casa a terminar lo que empezamos._

_**Flash Back – **_

Si darme cuenta tenía una gran sonrisa recordando aquellos momentos para luego soltarme a llorar como ya hacía tiempos que no lo hacía.

-Mi Amor porque te fuiste?, teníamos tanto por hacer juntos, tantos sueños por cumplir, tantas cosas por las cuales luchar, te extraño demasiado, te amo-. Y ahí me quede llorando como no lo había hecho en meses.

.

Antes de ver a mi pequeño tuve que darme un baño eso dice mamá que se debe hacer después de estar donde estuve, tuve que maquillarme un poco para disimular los ojos hinchados, no quería que nadie notará que había llorado, habíamos hecho una promesa y la rompí tan rápido, me puse una blusa azul pálido, unos vaqueros y unas bailarinas, decidí de nuevo reunirme con mi pequeño.

-Mi cosita, me extrañaste?-. Al verme se lanzó a mis brazos, estaba jugando con su tío Emmett-. Hola a todos-. Toda la familia estaba en la sala, todos asintieron.

-Sip mami, le dijiste a papi lo que te dije-. Como olvidarlo.

-Claro mi amor, él lo sabe-. Me sonrió a lo grande.

-Gacias mami-. Le sonreí.

-Bella está como lo mandamos a hacer-. Pregunto Alice refiriéndose a la decoración de su lugar.

-Sí, con rosas blancas como lo dijimos-. Le medio sonreí.

El timbre sonó y Nora la empleada de la casa, la cual la consideramos de la familia fue a abrir, sentí que alguien se acercaba a la sala.

-Hola a todos-. Venía una muy sonriente Jessica, y está que hace aquí?.

-Lo siento por venir así es que sé que hoy es el aniversario de Edward y decidí ir a visitarlo, aproveche y vine a saludarlos a ustedes también-. De de soslayo volteo su mirada hacía a mí y por un momento me sonrió maliciosa, esta tipa no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí.

-Buenas tarde Jessica, mucho gusto tenerte por aquí-. Saludo Carlisle, al mirar alrededor de la sala todos miraban muy mal a ella, al parecer tampoco les gusto ese gesto.

-Oh Bella ese es tu pequeño-. Me preguntó señalando a mi cosita, en serio esta tipa que se cree parece como si no nos hubiéramos dejado de hablar nunca, asentí.

-Oh que lindo, se parece mucho a Edward-. Se acercó para tocarlo pero no se lo permití.

-A mi hijo no te le acercas, y no sé qué diablos haces tú aquí, vete de esta casa-. Ella me miraba sorprendida, los demás también, no me importo.

* * *

**Espero les guste :) Gracias a Maya Cullen Masen por tu Reviews, también por tus ideas :)**

**Gracias a los lectores silenciosos, a sus favoritos, Alertas y Follows.**

**Para los interesados hay un grupo en Face link en mi perfil igual que el perfil de Facebook si quieren ser agregadas uds me dicen :)**

**Nos veremos el Domingo ya que el viernes y sábado estaré ocupada, y como quiero redimirme por las 2 semanas que no publique bueno por eso es tan así de pronto luego formalizaremos de nuevo **

**Cuidensen Besos**

**Su amiga Amy !**


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Será la luz de mi miseria?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son se Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 ¿Será la luz de mi miseria?**

**Pov. Bella**

-Jessica Disculpa a Bella, es solo que está un poco alterada, quieres tomar algo?-. La muy zorra sonrió como si hubiera ganado un trofeo.

-Esme por favor no te disculpes por mí porque no lo siento, disfruten de su visita-. Espete con rabia, como la recibían a ella así sin más?, sinceramente tampoco entendía mi comportamiento, aunque simplemente ella nunca me cayó bien, ¡Nunca!, además que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi Amor, y agregar el cómo me miró no me gustó es como si escondiera algo además de que no quería que estuviera cerca de mi hijo, salí de allí con mi cosita en brazos para la habitación en la que nos estamos quedando, al entrar azote la puerta con fuerza.

-Mami que te pasa?-. Oh Dios mío de seguro estaba asustando a mi cosita con mi comportamiento aunque su cara se veía muy serena.

-Nada mi vida, lo siento si te asuste-. Él me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te amo mucho mami-. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo también mi cosita yo también, te amo-. Nos quedamos ahí parados hasta que escuche que tocaron la puerta.

-Bella puedo pasar?-. Es Alice.

-Claro pasa-. Le contesté.

-Como estas Bella?, sabes te veo un poco alterada tal vez deberías tomar no sé, un calmante y descansar-. Ahora me querían dormir?.

-Ali estoy bien no es nada y no quiero dormir además de que tengo que ponerle atención a Edward, mañana me regreso para New York-. Alice puso cara de sorprendida debería estarlo.

-Bella pero si nos regresábamos en una semana, sabes que no tienes que ir a trabajar durante este tiempo, no entiendo-. No puedes entender que simplemente no quiero estar aquí.

-Alice mira yo lo siento pero mi hijo y yo necesitamos regresarnos-. Sé que mi cosita me apoyará.

-Oh bueno Bella yo bueno voy abajo-. Claro huye, le medio sonreí.

Mi bebe me veía medio raro.

-Mami poque nos vamos tan ponto-. Como me derretía que hablará así aunque desde pequeños hay que enseñarles a que aprendan bien las palabras.

-Mi vida se dice porque y pronto, y porque mami necesita hacer unas cosas en casa, pero si quieres nos podemos quedar-. Mi cosita me sonrió.

-No mami cuando tú queras-. Sabía que me entendería, bueno que me apoyaría.

.

Nos encontrábamos de nuevo mi cosita y yo en el apartamento que teníamos en New York, sinceramente creo que con mi comportamiento perderé al final a mi familia y me quedaré sola, pero quería estarlo, ayer ser el segundo aniversario de muerto de Edward me afecto mucho, como siempre me pasa todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido, simplemente lo quiero aquí algo completamente imposible.

-Mami-. Mi pequeño sollozo desde la pequeña cocina, salí corriendo en su dirección.

-Mami, me duele mucho-. Oh, mi cosita se encontraba en el suelo y una silla caída a su lado, que bendito estaba haciendo?.

-Mi vida pero que hiciste, ven déjame pequeño me mostró su rodilla y estaba sangrando un poco, se había hecho un rasponsito, mi bebe lloraba y es porque arde, le dije que me esperará un momento, fui a traer el botiquín que tenemos en casa, al volver mi pequeño se había tranquilizado un poco, saque el Isodine y un poco de gasa.

-Mi amor esto te dolerá un poco pero te sanará pronto-. Mi pequeño jadeo pero asintió.

Con mucho cuidado pase la gasa húmeda de Isodine por su rodilla, mi pequeño dio un pequeño brinquito pero no dijo nada, después de terminar le puse un poco de gasa para que no se infectará.

-Eres muy valiente lo sabías?-. Él me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Se me había ocurrido una gran idea.

-Que te parece si vamos al parque y tomamos un helado de chocolate-. Mi pequeño saltó de su sitio un poco asustándome, con mucha felicidad gritaba que si muchas veces, al parecer había olvidado su pequeña herida.

.

**Pov Edward**

Ella me besaba con lujuria y yo respondía con la misma pasión, los dos estábamos en ropa interior, bueno ella apenas en bragas, corté el beso para bajar a besar su cuello, luego de sentir un leve gemido, baje más y ataque uno de sus pechos, besaba, lamía y mordía su pezón con fiereza, a el otro no lo deje sin atención y comencé a acariciarlo con mi mano jalando su pezón con los dedos.

-Oh si Edward por favor más-. Aumente las lamida y las mordidas para luego ocuparme con mi boca de su otro pecho, ella gemía sin parar.

-Edward por favor quiero sentirte-. Oh Claro nena! Muy lentamente iba bajando sus bragas para torturarla, estaba encendido y sabía que ella quería esto desde siempre, dirigí mi mano a su zona intima hacer suaves masajes en su clítoris.

-Edward para no me tortures así, quiero tenerte-. Corté con mi proceso y rápidamente me quite los bóxers, abrí más sus piernas me puse entre ellas y cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla simplemente no pude ¡Maldita Sea! Me separé de ella con una disculpa en mi cara recogí mi bóxer me lo puse, ella solo me miraba con mucha tristeza.

-Jessica no pude de nuevo, lo siento-. Ella solo soltó pequeños sollozos.

Cada vez que pasaba esto me maldecía un mundo, las 10 veces que he intentado tener sexo con ella simplemente no podía, en estos dos años no he tenido sexo con la mujer que según había amado, al final de cuentas no lo había tenido con nadie, esto era frustración, tal vez por eso contaba las veces que habíamos intentado esto, ni el maldito deseo de estar con ella me dejaba, sentía que debía ser fiel a alguien, pero ¿A quién putas?, según Jessica yo daba la vida por ella en ese entonces pero lo único que queda ahora es un gran cariño y agradecimiento por ayudarme en estos dos años.

Ella me conto que estábamos a punto de casarnos, inclusive me mostró el anillo de compromiso, al principio preferí estar en la distancia, luego solo le dije que podía ofrecer un noviazgo, eran simples besos, abrazos y caricias, porque ya cuando comenzábamos con algo más caliente yo solo no podía.

Siento tanta jodida frustración por mí mismo, no recordaba ni cuantos años tenía, según ella ahora tengo 26 años, en el accidente 24, trabajé en una empresa importante de New york como contador, al principio esto se me hizo raro porque en el hospital del que me desperté era de Seattle, pero Jessica me explicó que andábamos de visita en esa ciudad, que en realidad vivíamos en Manhattan como ahora. A pesar de las ocasiones que he ido a esa empresa no me ha venido ningún recuerdo, ni siquiera nadie me reconoce cuando entro de visitante, será que a los demás también se les borro la memoria?, yo nunca pregunté si era como me decía ella simplemente lo deje así.

Me tocó aprender a vivir con mi amnesia, en estos dos años he hecho cursos avanzados en el tema de contabilidad es con lo único que me siento a gusto a parte de estar en el Central Park, los número me reconocen y yo los reconozco, el Central Park no le encuentro la coincidencia, le preguntaba a Jessica que si solíamos ir a allí y ella me dijo que no, estas dos cosas eran la únicas con las que me sentía bien, son las dos únicas cosas que son marcativas de mi vida pasada, bueno al menos el Parque me llama, y mi psiquiatra dice que tal vez yo solía frecuentarlo.

Toda mi vieja vida me gustaría recuperarla, saber en realidad quien era, veo muchos vacios en las historias que me cuenta Jessica.

Ella entró al cuarto donde me encontraba.

-Edward esta es la hora en la que no entiendo qué te pasa, porque me puedes hacer el amor?-Hacer el amor?. Si alguna vez llegaba a la profundidad del asunto podría llamarlo sexo, nunca podría hacer el amor con ella el concepto lo tengo muy claro y yo no tenía sentimientos de amor por ella, solo cariño y agradecimiento.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo, lo siento-. De nuevo comenzó a sollozar siempre pasaba y yo me odiaba más.

-Edward yo te amo, tú me amas… amabas, por favor intenta, puede que algo suceda he oído casos de eso-. Porque no entiendes mujer?.

-Tengo que salir-. Respondí secamente, ella ahora si se puso a llorar, otro poco más de odio para Edward Murphy, lo sé mi nombre es extraño...

Salí vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa blanca más zapatos de vestir, tomé mi volvo comprado con mucho esfuerzo ya que mi buen trabajo lo perdí con la memoria, bueno supuestamente el trabajo que según Jessica yo tenía.

Me dirigí al Central Park mi lugar favorito en Manhattan, aparque y me dirigí a la entrada sur camine admirando la naturaleza, me dirigía al lago, ahí allí era en lugar donde más me sentía a gusto en este sitio.

Iba con mis audífonos escuchando a Frank Sinatra cuando la vi, la chica más hermosa de la galaxia entera, inmediatamente mi corazón cogió vida es, es como si la conociera de toda la vida. Ojos cafés, cabello del mismo color, pestañas largas y tupidas, sus labios carnosos, su cara en forma de corazón, un cuerpo perfecto, como 18 cm más baja que yo, ella iba con un niño como de 2 años, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, podía jurar que se parecía a mí.

Los seguí desde lejos y vi que también se dirigían al lago, mientras iban caminado el niño se cayó al suelo, sentí tanto deseos de recogerlo, de protegerlo pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera, la chica se acurrucó para mimarlo y ayudarlo a parar, al parecer se había raspado su rodillita.

-Eddy volviste a lastimarte ahí, vamos a casa para que te cure-. Oh esa voz tan hermosa que hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte siento como si ella me diera vida de nuevo, color, como si ella fuera la luz en mi camino ¡Por Dios que es esto!.

Sentía como si ella fuera una sirena que me llamaba, y decidí irme de allí, he leído en algunos textos que "A las sirenas no te le acerques, te comen", literalmente.

Salí de allí a paso ligero, llegué a mi auto en tiempo record.

.

Llevaba días soñando con aquella muchacha de ojos cafés, me atormentaba mucho y sentía que debía buscarla, hoy visitaría a mi psiquiatra y le preguntaría.

-Jessica no me esperes iré a visitar al Dr. Parker-. Salí de allí sin esperar respuesta.

.

Ya llevaba hora y media con el doctor, habíamos hecho un poco de exámenes y ejercicios con mi mente como siempre para ver si había avanzado pero nada, llegaba la hora de preguntarle mi gran duda.

-Edward no te desanimes, tu sabes que mucho…- Lo corté.

-Ryan desde hace dudas tengo una duda me gustaría que me la respondieras.

-Claro Edward dime cual es?-. Espero que sirva.

-Hace tres días vi una hermosa chica, desde ese momento sentí que mi corazón cogió vida, me decía que ella era la luz a mi miseria, sentía que debía estar con ella, fue totalmente extraño y confuso, estos días no he dejado de pensar en ella, sueño que estamos en el Central Park sonriéndonos enamorados, me gustaría saber qué es esto-. El Dr. Parker me sonrió como si yo hubiera dicho Eureka.

-Edward a veces lo que tú memoria no puede recordar tu corazón lo hace perfectamente, búscala, habla con ella, hay el 70% de las posibilidades que ella sea tu luz como tú dices, puede que ella haya sido muy importante en tu vida, haz lo que te digo-. Ah?.

-En serio Ryan?-. Él me vio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si Edward créeme-. Confió completamente en él así que le devolví la sonrisa, ahora el problema era encontrar aquella chica ya que solo tenía su imagen en mi memoria, no tenía ni su nombre, ni mucho menos su apellido, pero no me rendiría tan fácil.

Me despedí de él y salí de su consultorio con mi cara llena de esperanzas, rogaba a Dios porque ella fuera mi luz, si no lo era aun así quería que fuera mi amiga.

Decidí dirigirme al Central Park allí iría todos los días desde hoy a esperarla, tenía la esperanza de que la encontrará allí, era el único lugar que tenía.

De nuevo me dirigí por la entrada sur, iría a recorrer todo el parque para encontrarla en serio la necesitaba, al menos sus respuestas si las tenía.

No me tomo mucho por encontrarla estaba en frente mío bueno dándome la espalda, estaba otra vez ese niño que se parecía a mí, decidí seguirlos por un tiempo.

-Mami yo quero ir a Disney-. Hablo el pequeño con una vocecita que derretía.

-Mi vida se dice quiero y claro mi Amor iremos en la próxima semana que tengo libre, sabes que pasado mañana entró al trabajo, es decir no nos queda mucho así que será la próxima vez será-. El pequeño le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Y papi nos acompañará-. Ella puso una cara asombrada.

-Si mi cosita sabes que él nos acompaña desde el cielo-. Oh su padre estaba muerto, él niño sonrió de nuevo, es una sonrisa hermosa hinchaba mi corazón.

-Disculpe déjame pasar-. Me habló alguien.

-Claro perdón-. Mi celular sonó, era Jessica.

_-Hola Jessica, cómo estás?-. _Ella dio un gran suspiro_._

_-Oh Edward hasta que apareces, donde estás?-._Apenas y llevo 4 horas fuera de casa por Dios.

_-Estoy bien Jessica ya voy para allá no te preocupes-. _Sabía que tenía su ceño fruncido.

-_Está bien yo solo me preocupo-. _Yo diría que exagera siempre es así cuando salgo de casa.

_-Nos vemos-_ Corté la llamada un poco con resignación, oh la mujer bella donde está?.

Salí caminado rápido a dirección norte y allí estaba sentada en un banco con su pequeño, por cierto se veía muy joven para tener hijos pero ese pequeño la había llamado mami, que envidia el padre de ese pequeño, _Edward que estas pensando, _me regañé.

Decidí que era el momento, me dirigí hacía ellos.

-Disculpa podrías decirme donde queda la salida norte es que ando un poco perdido-. Y claro que era mentira, conozco este parque como la palma de mi mano.

-Claro coges de aquí para…-. Me miró directo a los ojos e inmediatamente su cara se torno pálida, luego vi como se desvanecía, antes que callera al piso la recogí entre mis brazos, tocarla era una sensación exquisita.

* * *

**Dirán que de nuevo regresaré con mis excusas baratas así que solo diré lo siento, Lo Siento Muchisimo en verdad.**

**-Guest el apellido es de victoria pero si por Wenn fue que lo supe xDD, oh si jeje me equivoque de sitio, también siento la tragedía como si fuera ella.**

**-Law Rojas también la odiocon todo mi corazón, y si a mi también me derrite Eddy. **

**-karito CullenMasen si lo sé es una maldita.**

**Maya Cullen Masen lo sé Maya tienes razón la odio y si Eddy es mi encanto jejeje xDDd**

**-Chicas gracias por sus reviews-**

**Gracias por sus alertas seguidores, favoritos los lectores silencioso****s. Muchas Gracias en serio.**

**Actualizaré hata el Domingo al igual que el otro fin El amor todo lo puede, lo siento pero hoy no puedo con ese pero el proximo domingo estarán los dos.**

**! Felices Fiestas, disfruten de su familia C: !**

**Cuídense**** su amiga Amy!**


End file.
